Convention Conflict (The Ultimate Anime Crossover)
by Kaoru Takaida-Amanda Haviland
Summary: Souls collide. Worlds intertwine. Destinies unite. Blood thickens. Plots boil. Three anime voice actors embrace danger as they face a fate crueler than death. With the characters they've voiced right beside them, they trek an impossible journey that just might be one of the best anime adventures ever. Will all of the heroes survive? Or will they all give in to fate?
1. Chapter 1-BROTHERS

Disclaimer:

Me: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Fairy Tail, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle or Soul Eater. That being said I also do not own any of the characters that accompany the series either or the voice actors mentioned in this story-.

Ed: Hey! Hurry it up will ya?

Me: Hang on, ok?

Ed: What are you doing over here anyway? Who are you talking to?

Kid: Perhaps she was talking to herself about the number 8 and its beautiful symmetry.

Ed: *sweat drops* I doubt it.

Me: I was talking to the reader.

Kid: Oh, she was doing the disclaimer.

Ed: Huh? What the heck is that?

Kid: It's for copy right purposes.

Ed: I don't really care about that. Haha. She's a freak for talking to herself.

Kid: Undoubtedly so.

Me: Oh, spare me! One of you performs alchemy and the other is a grim reaper that has three stripes on the left side of his head! And I'm the freak?!

Kid: Whaaaaaaa! T-T

Ed: I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!

Chapter 1~Brothers

"Brother…" He shifts in his sleep. "Brother, please!" He tosses again, this time, his shoulders shake and he scowls in his sleep.

"No…" The boy murmurs in his sleep. Sweat drips from the teen's brow.

"BROTHER!" The boy jolts awake, sitting up straight quickly and gasping for air. He grabs at his heart and takes a moment to realize that it was just a dream. He looks around the hotel bedroom. The long strands of his blond hair are plastered to his sweaty and hot face. A ting of throbbing, aching pain in his right shoulder brought to his attention the thunderstorm outside. He clutches his mechanical, automail arm in pain. His golden eyes tear up a little as his left leg aches in a harmony of pain with his shoulder. His stumps always hurt when the weather got like this… This was the worst time for this… "Brother." The same voice asks. He looks to his left to see his brother, a soul trapped within a suit of armor, staring at him. _Al…_ He thinks. "Are you okay?" Al asks.

The boy stares at his brother for a moment before answering. "Yeah… I'm fine…"

This boy is a State Alchemist. Not only that, but he's the child prodigy named Edward Elric. He got licensed by the military at the age of twelve and is known as the Fullmetal Alchemist for his automail. Edward stands about… well, we really won't say (he just gave me the death glare! T-T) and has long blond hair that's usually tied in a braid with three links to it. He usually wears a red cloak with his teacher's symbol of a flamel in black on the back with a black jacket over a dark tank top, leather jeans, and black and red platform boots. To top it off he wears white dress gloves to conceal his automail. Those were all folded neatly and stacked in a pile on the top of the toilet lid. He stands in the shower, letting the hot water run down his body, the bathroom steamed up.

He hates this part of the day. The little bit of time he puts aside for himself for self-pity. His right hand can't feel anything. He can't feel the toes of his left foot. And his brother, he can't feel anything… and whose fault is that?

Ed hadn't been thinking right since he and Al established Winry as a hostage through their own stupidity. They should be headed to North City soon. Tomorrow their train departs, and Ed can't help but feel desperate and restless….

After his shower and getting dressed, Ed walks out into the living area from the bathroom. Al is standing by the door, waiting. "Brother, I'll go get our tickets for the train." Ed nods. "While I'm out, can you get a newspaper and some groceries from the market?" Ed nods again, throwing on a halfhearted smile.

"Yeah, sure thing." Al stops a second, silent before looking Ed in the eyes. Al could always tell when his older brother was troubled. He didn't know whether it was because they're that close and can tell if something was wrong, or if it was the fact that Ed's body was connected to his own that no longer existed in this world. Ed notices Al's concern and blinks once before asking "What's wrong, Al?"

Al pauses a moment before answering. "It's nothing. I'll be back soon." He opens the door to the room. As a last thought he turns to Ed halfway in the doorway. "Don't get into any trouble, you hear?" He adds. Ed scoffs before holding his hands up surrendering like, dropping the dampened towel he had used to dry his automail.

"Okay, okay." He responds, a little annoyed.

Walking back towards the hotel with the paper bags in his hand, Ed takes a look at his journal. He's constantly relooking his notes and theorems and theories to see if anything could help him return Al's body. He's always pulling all-nighters and studying and restudying tons of alchemy books, though his knowledge so far is far superior of tons of alchemists out in Amestris. Being a dog for the military as a State Alchemist surely has its merits. Ed has tons of research money and is allowed access to government restricted material in libraries and laboratories.

But he's had to sacrifice a lot just to get the title as the youngest State Alchemist in Amestris. He took and passed the exam at 12. That's a holding record. But now, he knows what the State Alchemist program really is. The Fuhrer, King Bradley, is a homunculus, an alchemically created being. He's been recruiting people who committed the taboo as sacrifices for this Father guy that strikes a sick and almost spotting resemblance to his and Al's father, Van Hohenheim. If his father has any affiliation with the guy is whole other concern to Ed. He and Al have a leash now because King Bradley discovered that they were poking their noses in the affairs of the homunculi. And there's another thing. Usually, the homunculi are scuffing around or watching Ed and Al. Ed hasn't had an encounter with one of the immortal beings since Bradley, the homunculus "Wrath" had talked to him and his brother along with the Flame Alchemist and a close ally Colonel Roy Mustang.

He stumbles once, tripping over his own foot and falling straight to the ground. As he hit the concrete, a loud thud sounds off and Ed is on the sidewalk with the contents of his bag spilled on the pavement. Ed is in shock for a moment. That had happened so quickly that he had to take a second to even process that he had fallen. He gets to his hands and knees. "Oh, my, poor dear." A very raspy and feminine voice says that sounded way too familiar. A pair of polished strapped high heels clicked in front of him. He looks up the long legs to see Envy with the body of a woman standing in front of him. Ed gasps seeing the ouroboros tattoo that marks a homunculus on the left leg. "You're the last person I would have expected to run into so early." He smiles smugly before placing a frown on his lips and scowls at Fullmetal, becoming serious. "Come on." He says, dropping the act. "I need you to come with me. Father wants to talk to you."

Ed stands before Envy begins to walk away. "Why should I follow you?"

"Do you even care about your brother?" Envy asks. Ed exclaims in surprise. _That's right… Al went out too to get the train tickets._ Ed scowls before starting to follow Envy. _Did they kidnap him?!_ Envy and Ed walk down the maze of alleys and streets before reaching the warehouse district… it's almost noon and Ed is getting antsy. "We're almost there."

"What are you planning, Envy?" Ed asks the homunculus. "Are you gonna kill me?"

Envy laughs. "And face Father's punishment? Get real." Envy says. Father has something planned for him and his brother as a human sacrifice. So they can't kill him or Al. Ed knew this much already, but he had to be sure they hadn't changed their minds. It wasn't that long ago that Mustang had incinerated Lust, a woman homunculus that had the Ultimate Spear. She could make her fingers into long spears and use them as weapons. She was the reason Mustang got involved. Apparently, he's a candidate for sacrifice and they need him just as much the Elric Brothers.

Then there was Gluttony. A fatso that had the mentality and personality of a child. Father had a failed Portal of Truth in him that Ed and his Xingese friend, Prince Ling Yao, had been suck in with Envy. That was before they saw Envy's true form and battled him. Ed found a way to get them all out by transmuting himself and opening the gate to go back. But when they got back to reality, Ed and Al met the Father guy who took Ling and made him a human based homunculus named Greed. It had seemed that Ling was gone completely. But Ed knew that you couldn't kill that prince so easily.

And here he was… feeling like he's utterly helpless again. These homunculi really know how to get Ed to do what they want. All they had to do is threaten an innocent person, or even a family member, and they have him tied up so that he can't move. Ed regrets that he has involved so many people since trying to get his body back. But the self-pity and regret can wait. He had to rescue Al.

As the two near a warehouse at the end of the lot, heaviness grows in Ed's chest. So much that he has to stop walking and stand a second, completely out of breath. "What is that?" Ed asks, making Envy stop and look at him. In a flash of red light, Envy is in his original clothing, a tight leather black outfit that Ed always thought could belong to a woman. Ed grabs his chest with his automail hand. "It's like…" He stops to exhale unsteadily and a slight sobbing noise escapes him. "Something's grabbing my heart and squeezing it tightly. I've never felt this before."

"So you can feel it too?" A familiar voice asks. Ed looks to the left to see Greed/Ling standing with his arms crossed and looking at Envy and Ed.

"Ling?!" Ed asks in surprise, despite the pressure in his chest. Greed shakes his head.

"It's Greed, kid. Still." Greed responds. Ed scowls before his breathing starts to become heavy. "That Xingese Prince can feel it too. He doesn't like it and keeps on begging me to get away."

Even though he's beginning to feel dizzy, Ed still is able to trudge over to Greed to grab the collar of his trench coat. "Give… Ling his body back!" Greed scoffs. He grabs Ed's shaking left hand and flings it away. Ed is thrown off balance and has to step back to steady himself. He scowls at Greed. He knows that Ling can get through. Ling is strong enough. Greed stuffs his hands in his pockets, sighing.

"Kid, give it up…" Greed replies. "You're just-." Before Greed can finish, Envy grabs Ed's left arm and tries to pull Ed aside. But Ed is too fast and dodges just barely in time for Envy to grab his sleeve. In one clean and loud rip, both sleeves of his jacket and cloak are ripped from their seams and twisting in the air. Driven by sheer nerve, Ed slides back and claps. He focuses his energy to his hands and slaps them to the ground. A pillar begins to form before a rush of air alarms him. A smashing strike to the side of his neck and Ed's eyes widen with a slight gasp before he collapses to the ground, nearly unconscious. Greed appears behind him, looking rather skeptical. The skepticism is directed towards Envy who trots forward. "Why couldn't you take him out before leading him here, Envy?"

Envy kneels next to Ed and takes hold of his braid. He pulls Ed's hair, lifting his head so he looks up at Envy. Ed hisses in pain weakly, wincing with his notorious scowl plastered on his face, despite the fact he feels that he could pass out in any second. Envy smiles a smile that Ed can truly brand as evil. "If it's that easy to trick you guys how are humans still alive?"

Ed groans a strained moan. "Where's my brother?!" Ed snaps through clenched teeth, though he fears he already knows the answer. Envy laughs a hysterical laugh. One that confirms Ed's suspicion.

"Your brother was never in any real danger to begin with…" Envy pulls Ed up roughly and slings him over his shoulder. Ed can't believe he easily fell for that… Had Ed thought about it and even asked for evidence or proof that Al had been a hostage, he wouldn't be in this situation. He was always careful when it came down to the details of research, observation, and even combat. But when a family member or friend, or even an innocent person, got threatened or involved, Ed's mind would scatter and become illogical. Illogical is the exact word for it. Ed was relieved, though. Al was safe and al Ed had to worry about is what Father and the Homunculi are planning to do with him… Envy faces Greed. "Let's get this over with."

Envy and Greed enter the warehouse they had all been in front of. It was an ordinary warehouse that was metal based and was currently housing boxes and barrels of supplies and products that Ed only assumes is for the military. _What are they planning in doing with me? They already said that they couldn't afford to lose me because I'm a human sacrifice… but what does that even mean for Al, Mustang, and I?! Are they thinking that I'm more trouble than I'm worth? Are they really going to kill me?!_ Ed stops himself from thinking too much as Envy stops walking. Some lights flicker and Ed watches as Greed lights lanterns around the warehouse. Ed can't help but be carried like a limp ragdoll.

Truth is, ever since he'd gotten close to the warehouse, he'd felt terrible. Like an illness had suddenly come over him and is slowly draining his power away. Between dodging Envy's initial strike and starting a transmutation, Ed was beat. And his transmutation was interrupted by Greed. All of the energy Ed had put into it had left him just as quickly as he had conjured it up. So now he was basically helpless with hardly the strength to move or even lift his head. His head feels dizzy, his body is as heavy as lead, and his stumps are aching terribly. Not to mention the pressure on his heart that was rapidly pulsing in his chest along with his heartbeat.

Envy drops Ed on the groan, a pained moan escaping his clenched teeth as he shoots Envy a pissed glare of rage, trying to find his will to stand. "What… are you planning?" Ed forces from his lips, trembling to push his torso up from the ground on his elbows. Envy laughs before kneeling in front of him and placing a hand to the floor. He pulls what looks like a flap from a blanket.

_FWOOSH!_

A large puff of dust is left after Envy flips up a large tarp with a circle design underneath etched in chalk. Ed's eyes widen as he realizes what type of diagram it is. His jaw drops like a dead fish and a slight gasp escapes him. Before him was a transmutation circle drawn for human transmutation! The ultimate taboo for all Alchemists! _What the hell is this?! Are they going to make me tansmute a person?! But why? What could they possibly gain by that?!_ Ed is surprised to find that is different from the one drawn at the 5th Lab, where underground scientists were sacrificing human souls to create Philosopher's Stones to benefit the Homunculi in their evil scheme of taking over Amestris.

Envy's index finger on his right hand stretches before thinning and sharpening into a blade. He brings it to Ed's cheek. "Now it's time you become useful…" Envy replies.

Ed scowls at the blade, and then to Envy's grinning face. "What do you want?" Ed's shoulders were aching, and his arms were trembling. He knows that he's in no position to fight and escape. So escaping was out of the question. "If you're going to kill me, wont your Father be mad?" Envy shrugs.

"I'm not going to kill you, pipsqueak." Envy answers, too casually. It was like a normal person saying that they'd wash the dishes later. The tone of how it had not phased him was almost scary to Ed. Then he takes a second before he realizes what Envy called him.

"Dammit, don't call me pipsqueak!" Ed snaps, waving a fist in the air. Ed stops and winces in pain, holding his head. "If you're not going to kill me, then why do you have the blade?" He hears footsteps behind him. His eyebrows shoot up, and his eyes widen a bit so that he could turn and look. But before he could look, Greed had already punched him in the neck. Ed is down and out like a light in an instant, sprawling across the floor with his eyes wide open but seemingly lifeless.

Envy grabs Ed by his collar and drags him into the circle. "Damn, Greed. That was brutal even for you… What'd you do to him?" Envy scowls up at Greed, placing Ed in the middle of the circle, then pointing at the boy. "You didn't kill him, did you?" Greed scoffs at Envy.

"Please… I don't kill children. Not even brats like him. It's just a simple paralysis spell that I learned from the Xingese prince. There's a pressure point at the back of the neck that will temporarily paralyze him and knock him unconscious." Greed answers sounding offended. "You'd think I'd stoop as low as your lot and take the lives of innocent children? Hmph!" He has rules and limitations, unlike the monsters he works with. He doesn't fight women, doesn't lie, he take what he wants, and doesn't steal from the weak. But one rule that had never been disturbed was that he never takes the lives of children. He just won't do it. No way, no how. Setting rules and limits to someone as powerful as his Father was expected because of his avarice. That's who he was and he was proud of. He was the living incarnation of Greed. He demands all the finer things that life has to offer. Money, women, status, sex: all of it. It's all his for the taking. But he can't help but feel a hollowness that he yearns to be filled. Maybe when he has everything, then he he'll somehow fill the hole in him.

Besides that, though, Greed was feeling a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. And standing so close to the circle had made it worse. _"Greed, you need to get out of here!"_ Ling begs from inside him. Greed cocks an eyebrow in curiosity. _"I have a terrible feeling that everything is going to get ugly real soon And I can help but feel that Envy is plotting something. Leave while you can!"_ Greed laughs a laugh that sounded more like an insult than anything.

"Ha! Too bad I don't take orders for you." Greed says aloud. Envy looks up at Greed from his position on the ground in front of Ed, where he was observing Greed's handy work. Greed notices. "The brat keeps telling me to run while I can." Greed laughs. "He also says you're plotting something and that He thinks things will get ugly." Greed adds, smiling a toothy grin.

Envy says nothing before he adds a laugh of relief. "Damn brat figured it out."

Greed's smile fades with his response of "Huh?" In a flash, Envy charges at Greed. He sucker punches him in the jaw, sending Greed flying towards the side of the warehouse. The metal wall warps and dents around him. He could have sworn that 6 of his ribs cracked all at the same instant. Envy latches onto his wrist before Greed can register the pain without of being thrown without his Ultimate Shield. A red light flashes as his body tries to heal itself. But Envy has already pulled Greed from the dent and slung him over his head in the air. With an "Oof!" Greed slams hard into the ground and can feel the rest of his ribs crack. Greed groans and winces in pain. "What the Hell… Envy…"

Greed's consciousness slips away, and leaves him open. Ling takes the opportunity while Greed is weak to regain control of his own body. He looks up at Envy. "Why'd you attack Greed like that?!"

"_Dammit, Ling!"_ Greed cries from inside Ling's head. _"You bastard! You picked a mighty fine time for your campaign of control, you little pissant!"_ Ling says nothing, sensing how mad Greed is.

"Father has a plan and it involves the Prince of Xing, Ling Yao." Both Greed and Ling gasp in unison, eyes widening. "It also involves the brat." Envy grabs Ed's left wrist and slices a thin line in his little palm. Blood begins to flow from Ed's hand onto the circle. The circle illuminates into a pale blue light and a draft is created as the light flashes brighter.

"What's going on!" Ling asks.

"_Ling! Switch back with me!"_ Greed shouts. Ling nods, waiting to slip away. But he doesn't. Both Ling and Greed are surprised when he stays in control. _"I said to switch!"_

"I can't switch!" Ling shouts. Suddenly, and eye opens from under the three of them. Ed's body quickly deteriorates in black dust with plank looking transmutation marks. Black stringy arms arise and grab at Ling and Envy as they both begin to deconstruct. Then Ling could see it! In the pupil of the eye was a strange world that looked similar to this one as it zooms closer in one location. It went from the planet, to a continent, to a province or state of some kind, to a big city, to an area of warehouses, to a warehouse that looks exactly like the one they were currently in. And then, he felt himself fall.

Ed opens his eyes and he sees an entirely empty and white nothingness. He knows where he is the instant he tilts his head down and sees a huge stone gate floating in midair and decorated in carved foreign words and long slim feathers at the base of what looks like a tree that had branches string from each side and roots at the top, snaking around a crown. "The portal?" Ed asks nobody. "Then that means!" Ed sits up quickly and looks behind him over his shoulder expecting to find Al's weak and scrawny naked body sitting in front of Al's own gate. But instead, he sees Truth, the deity that appears before an alchemist when he or she commits the taboo. "Truth?"

"Well, isn't this an unexpected surprise. It doesn't look like you committed the taboo again…" Truth replies. Ed stands, the pain and dizziness that he experienced before all but gone. Ed steadies himself.

"What happened? Why am I here?" Ed asks. Truth stands and strides past Ed to his Portal of Truth. Truth brings up his right arm which is actually Ed's that was taken from him 15 years ago. Ed notices but chooses to say nothing. Truth runs his finger over the crack of the gate. Truth doesn't answer. Ed wonders if he refuses to answer, or really doesn't understand. After a moment, Truth sighs.

"So that's what's happening…" Truth murmurs, just out of Ed's hearing. Ed can't quite make out what he says. "Of all the things… all the times…"

"What was that?" Ed asks. Truth looks at him.

"Nothing." Truth steps towards Ed. Truth strides up to Ed, frowning and seeming a bit concerned. "I'll tell you what: I'll help you with this… predicament…" Ed doesn't really know what to say, mostly because he's too used to **NOT** trusting Truth. Truth smiles a strange smile to Ed. "It's alright, young Alchemist. You can trust the Truth." Ed blinks and sighs, shrugging. He decides to let it go and eases himself so that he can try to trust. Truth was; with the way things had been rolling lately, Ed couldn't remember just who to trust. It wasn't that long ago that he discovered the people who keep order in his life in the country he lives in are actually back stabbing traitors… So, business in the trust department had been a ghost town.

"It doesn't really seem like I have a choice…" Ed replies, smiling a very determined grin to Truth. "I'll have to trust you for the time being. At least until I get through whatever that bearded bastard has planned for me." Truth puts out his left hand. Ed looks down and takes it without hesitation.

"I'll give you a small gift. A… handicap if you may." Truth explains. Ed can feel something like a buzz of energy. Like he was an electrical battery being charged with energy. It circulates from Truth's hand into Ed's hand, into his arm. It's his automail arm, but he can still feel it vibrate somehow, like it's radiating with static.

"What type of handicap?" Ed asks. Suddenly, the gate behind him opens with a thundering slam. Ed's heart sinks and skips a few beats in the process. Truth seems to be surprised as well. Seeing how Truth has no control over the gate, Ed quickly turns to Truth. "Hurry! You have to tell me."

Truth looks to Ed. "I'm giving you you're alchemy. You can use your alchemy wherever you go however you want to." Black stringy arms and hands emerge from the gate and dash towards Ed. "Where you're going, there's no such thing as alchemy. So I'll allow you to use your alchemy there."

Ed opens his mouth, looking skeptical, as if to say something. But before a sound escapes his lips, the black hands grab him however they can hold him and begin to lift him up and away from Truth. Ed wriggles a bit and looks at the gate behind him. The hands drag him to the door before Ed latches onto each door's side and pulls himself up a bit. "Wait! What do you want from me in exchange?! What do I have to do for you to give you an equivalent exchange?!"

Truth doesn't say anything. He simply walks over, a frown on his face and a very calm yet uneasy composure to him. "You're price is to stop the plan from happening. That, and to survive." Ed doesn't seem to understand what the expression Truth is trying to convey. Is that pride? Ignorance? Arrogance? Or was the deity really showing Ed concerned empathy.

The clouds darken in the sky. A breeze begins to blow, rustling the leaves outside the café window. He looks outside the window, green eyes steady on the darkening clouds. His colleague continues to chatter and talk, unaware of the man's stray gaze. He runs a hand through his fluffy blond hair and tries not to seem to be distracted. This week had been great so far. And he was grateful that he could finish an amazing week with a convention like BakaCon (not a real con, but had to make one up for the plot…) that had tons of his fans and was known for their famous cosplayers and role plays. He was ecstatic to see the Rangers here and see the fans and be with them. But…

A sinking feeling grabs at the pit of his stomach and he swallows a knot from his throat. _Something isn't right…_ He thinks. _I can feel it in my gut… something's wrong…_

If only he had let it go… he would have been better off…

Convention Conflict Page 8


	2. Convention conflict update

Convention Conflict update

Me: Hello, faithful readers of my fanfiction! I am really sorry about the wait but the second chapter is coming soon…

Ed: Took you long enough.

Me: Hey! I'm trying! I've just been busy with life! Like graduating, job issues, sicknesses, moving out-.

Ed: Well, you could've tried to put out another chapter for the fans and readers… I mean, it _has_ been over a year.

Me: T.T Don't remind me! *whines* I apologize deeply to any of the readers that I've let down on this story so far.

BONK!~*

Me:*rubs head* Dammit, Ed! What'd you do that for?!

Ed: Suck it up and just get the chapter out already! We're all dying to know what happens!

Me: Tch! Little do you know that I almost have it done. It should be up in a few days…

Ed: Really? O.o

Me: *beaming* Mmmmmmmm-hm! :3 I hope the readers will forgive me and I hope I can redeem myself.

Ed: I just hope you don't be a tiny baby.

Me: Did you just call me little, you pipsqueak?!

Ed: Who're you calling pipsqueak, pipsqueak?! You're shorter than me!

Me: I am regular sized for a petite 18 year old Asian (5'2.5"). What's your excuse?!

Ed: If you think that I'll-.

CONVENTION CONFLICT (THE ULTIMATE ANIME CROSSOVER) WILL RETURN IN A FEW DAYS. THANK YOU!


	3. Chapter 2- INTERTWINED

Disclaimer:

Fai: So, do you have to do the disclaimer every time you make a chapter?

Natsu: Yeah, doesn't it get annoying?

Me: Whether it's annoying or not, I don't own any of the shows, their characters, or any of the voice actors mentioned. I have to give credit to the original owners and actors.

Natsu: Who owns me?

Me: Eh?

Natsu: Tell me: Who owns me?

Fai: Please tell us.

Me: Uhhh…

Natsu: Oh yeah! Why does it take you so long to put out a new chapter?

Me: *sighs in relief* Because, I want the story to be one of the best anyone has read so I take my time rereading it and fixing errors. I don't want disappointed readers, so I try my best to make it the best I can.

Ed: Whispers*(And she had a lot of personal drama and issues she had to deal with like moving out and all that…)*

Me: What was that?!

Ed: Nothing. But maybe you can make your story a little better…

Natsu: You need explosions.

Fai: Romance. ;)

Kid: More symmetrical release times.

Me: Geh! *stabbed in back*

Ed: More action.

Spirit: More hot ladies.

Mustang: More mini-skirts!

Me: ALL OF YOU! JUST SHUT UP!

Chapter Two~ Intertwined

Fai D. Fluorite laughs as he and his friends all race towards a canyon, growls and snorts sounding behind them. In this strange world they had appeared in, Mokana had immediately picked up on one of Sakura's feathers. It had been stuck on the tail of one of the horned beasts that had been grazing in a grassy meadow. Now, it seems a stampede was onto them.

Fai is a wizard. Though, he rarely uses any magic. He committed a crime that got him in trouble in his home world of Celes. The use of magic would put him or any of the others in danger if it were tracked. _He'd_ be able to find him just as easily as he had left. Unlike the others, Fai had willingly gone out of his world to seek out Yuko, the dimensional witch. Fai's bright smile parts to release a laugh. "Well, isn't this fun?!" Fai asks, his light blue eyes training on Kurogane.

Kurogane was a warrior for a princess named Tamoya. He had been ruthless and careless with his power that he began to think he was unstoppable. So the princess sent him to the dimensional witch in order to teach him what "true strength" was. He scowls at the flippant and flamboyant Fai, his dark eyes full of annoyance and his spiked black hair bouncing every time Kurogane bounds forward. "You think this is fun?! Are you crazy?!" He asks.

Syaoran, who had been carrying Princess Sakura, tries to keep hold on her as he runs right behind Fai. Syaoran had been an ordinary excavating peasant in the kingdom that Sakura had been the Princess of. He has tan skin, bright brown eyes full of curiosity, and smooth brown hair. Since he'd left, he'd been very down because in order for him to save his princess and best friend, she'd have to forget the relationship they'd had. He pants heavily for air as they run. When Fai had plucked the feather from the horned animals that were the size of elephants, Syaoran had immediately given it to Sakura, who passed out not long after that.

He wishes he'd though it through. Now, he had to carry her and race to save both of their lives. Fai continues to laugh a light laugh like he was enjoying himself. They run through the meadow and into the wide open woods. "Head for the trees! They're too big to fit!"

"Will Kuro-poo fit, too?" Mokana asks with a giggle. Kurogane glares at the little white creature in Fai's jacket.

"Shut it, cream puff!"

The group makes their way into the brush and head towards a scattered grove of trees. Soon, the trio have to watch their every step because the trees become very thick and scattered. Syaoran is still behind some, paying mind to Sakura so that she doesn't end up hitting any trees. Syaoran can't even consider what would transpire if that ended up happening. Fai looks over his shoulder slightly and slows his pace, making Syaoran stop. "It looks like we're alone now." Fai replies, pointing at the entrance of the forest. Kurogane stops running after a few steps. They all turn and realize how the snorts and growls and the sound of thundering hooves have receded. Kurogane and Syaoran pant heavily, catching their breath. "That was certainly amusing." Fai says, not winded at all. There wasn't even a drop of sweat on the wizard.

"It seems we're safe for now." Syaoran agrees, kneeling on the grass under him and laying the princess down gently. For a moment, he stares at her, sleeping soundly. Fai bends down and pats Syaoran on the shoulder. "Hmm?"

Syaoran looks up at Fai. "You did great with the princess, Syaoran. You deserve to rest." Syaoran nods, a sad smile to Fai. But Fai sees his eyes stray to the side and the smile fades to gape. Fai turns around to see the hologram image of Yuko, the dimensional witch projecting from the gem on Mokana's forehead.

"Yuko!" Mokana yelps. Kurogane looks up at the witch. "Why the sudden call?"

Kurogane, not trusting the witch, chimes in with his own suspicious tone. "Yeah, what do you want?" Syaoran, already bracing himself for bad news or a mission, scowls, preparing for the worst. Fai, of course, kept his goofy grin plastered on his face.

"_I need the wizard to do me a favor…_" Yuko replies in her monotone voice. Everyone grunts in surprise. Even Fai's smile wavers for a second before he sighs and steps forward. Even though he looks like he doesn't care, Syaoran can tell that the wizard was a little concerned. Yuko hasn't really asked the travelers to do any favors since their journey began. Now she is expecting Fai, of all people, to help. This was totally weird, even for the witch.

"Alright, Yuko. What is it you need me to do?" Fai asks, surprising the group. Kurogane strides up to Fai and pulls his shoulder back, startling Fai who shows a bit of concern.

"Are you nuts?!" Kurogane snaps. "You just agree without even knowing what you're getting into?! How can you do that? What if it's a suicide mission?!"

"I won't die."

"You don't even know what it is the witch wants you to do and you are ready to do it?" Kurogane looks up at Yuko. "Let me take his place!"

Yuko shakes her head, her black hair swaying. "_Only Fai is able to go, no one else_." Yuko points at Fai. "_That being said, there is the option that he doesn't go. But should he not, someone somewhere will die due to his absence. If he does go, he has the option to save or destroy the whole world_."

This makes Syaoran scowl. _Fai can save or destroy a whole world?!_ Kurogane scowls at Fai, still grasping Fai's shoulder.

Fai smiles, hardening his feelings and trying to shield Kurogane away. Kurogane notices, jaw dropping a bit as his eyes are placed on Fai's almost false smile. Kurogane considers the situation a bit and sighs. He scoffs and shoves Fai away. "Fine, do what you want…" He says, scowling. "Just make sure you get back to us in one piece." He crosses his arms and walks away to lean against a nearby tree.

"Don't worry, I will." Fai replies with a truly cocky and snide smile. But his thoughts interrupt him for a moment. _He's concerned about me… What have I done?_ Fai's smile fades a second, hint of seriousness taking over. He steps forward. "I won't die. I already told you that. And as far as my participation…" He looks at Kurogane. "I will save the person as well as that world." Fai says it with a genuine smile and a confidence hardly anyone has ever seen. Fai sees Kurogane sigh and he smiles a dangerous dark smile back at the wizard.

As Fai set out across the plain with Mokana in hand, he strokes Mokana's head. When he's earshot away from his other companions, he gently pecks the little creature on the forehead. "Does Fai really have to go?" Mokana asks, teary eyed.

"I'll be back before you know it, okay?" Fai replies. "Watch over Kurgs and the others, alright, Mokana?" Mokana nods.

"_Mokana, when Fai's gone you can go join the others. But he'll need to borrow something from you._" Yuko replies. Mokana and Fai give her a questionable look. "_Give him your earring. With that ear cuff, he'll have a bit of you when he travels to the next world so he'll be able to talk and understand the languages of the next world." _Fai nods and Mokana sniffles a bit.

"Okay, Yuko." Mokana slips off the earring. Fai takes it in his hand, smiling comfort to it. "Please be safe, Fai."

The man stares, aimlessly, at the storm clouds rapidly approaching. _What could possibly be wrong?_ He wonders to himself.

"-and the guy totally ignored the rules and brought a real sword to the convention." His fellow voice actor continues, laughing a bit. "It was quite the sight to see the poor guy getting surrounded by the con staff. He…" His voice trails off as he frowns a little, seeming slightly irritated. "Vic?"

The man looks over, giving him a surprised look. The same look a student would give a teacher when getting called out during class for passing notes, or napping: off guard. "I'm sorry, Todd. Were you talking to me?" Todd, an Asian-American ( Hahahahaha :3)voice actor gives Vic an exasperated response, scoffing and throwing his hands up in the air. Vic takes that as a yes. "What?" Vic asks, thick brows twisting with concern.

"Yeah, man." Todd replies, smiling, smugly. "I've been chatting away for a good 5 minutes now. Did you hear any of it?" Without saying anything, Vic shakes his head, looking skeptical. Todd sighs again, this time less dramatic. "You seem very distracted. Everything okay?" Vic thinks it over a little.

_I really have no reason to worry… The panels will run smoothly, all the preparations are flawless. So, why am I worrying? Maybe I should just ignore it… But…_Vic smiles a little. "Yeah, it's nothing." He fibs. "I guess I'm just tired… Jet lagged is all, you know?" Todd doesn't seem to believe it, but decides to let it slide. He inhales a long breathe before throwing a smile to his thin lips.

"Yeah? Well, you should go back to the room and get some sleep." Todd tells him. The hotel was top notch and was reserved for the anime convention guests. 2 Premium, VIP, presidential suites that houses 6 people in each suite. One suite for the girls, and another for the men. Todd looks out the same café window. "Look at that storm!" He whistles. "It looks huge. I thought it was supposed to be warm and sunny all weekend…"

"Me, too…" Vic stands, leaving a tip on the table for the waitress and slipping on his light jacket. "I'm heading to the con center before going back to the hotel." Vic tells Todd. "I wanna double check the preparations for tomorrow."

He stands up as well. "I think I'll join you. Johnny has an Eyeshine performance tomorrow night, I think I should be nice and help him with their gear." He spots Vic, reaching for the bill. Todd quickly snatches it and heads to the front counter. "Nice try…" He murmurs.

Walking out the café, Vic hadn't realized the wind was so dead. Surely, it'll be a huge storm then. Todd joins Vic and they walk in silence. "Can't wait till the Fullmetal reunion panel…" Todd replies, striking up a conversation. Vic nods, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm really hoping everything will run smoothly, you know?" He replies. Todd cocks a thin eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't it run smoothly?" Todd asks. Vic can tell that Todd has concern. "Does it have anything to do with your 'nothing' from the café?" Vic smiles nervously. "Tell me what's up, man…"

Vic doesn't want anyone to worry over a gut feeling he has. But he was a cop… that gut feeling isn't really something to ignore. And he was very excited to be at this con. It was a favorite con of his to be at. And he had always loved being with the fans and seeing his colleagues and fellow actors. There wasn't much of a doubt in his head once the plane had landed a few days ago. Though, as the con drew near, a strange feeling in his gut was making it hard to concentrate. It felt a little reassuring knowing that Michele, his wife, was at a con in the next city over with a few other friends of his. But something was awry. And he knew it in the back of his mind.

Meanwhile…

The light dims and Ed opens his eyes, wincing in pain. "What the hell?" He tries to sit up, but feels he can't really move. His head is on something warm and it moves up slightly every so often with the sounds of breathing. "Huh?" A young man with silky blond hair and porcelain skin and a peaceful look on his face is Ed's makeshift pillow. He's in some weird blue tunic and pants, with a white head dress and golden neck piece. He also has a golden ear cuff dangling from his left ear, with a red bell and the end. The guy stirs a little before opening his oceans for eyes.

"Oh, my." He smiles, rubbing the back of his own head. "That was rather sudden…"

Ed immediately realizes that there's something familiar about this guy that he can't place yet. Something odd. The guy sits up with Ed's head sliding into his lap. When the man sees this, he takes Ed's head into his hand. "Sorry, I can't move my body quite yet…" Ed tells him, smiling embarrassed.

"Are you paralyzed?"

"That'd be my fault." Ling's voice comes from behind them. The man looks over his shoulder at the young Asian man with the black ponytail and trench coat. He's not sure whether or not these two could be trusted. But, yet again, he wasn't really looking to start anything personal while away from his comrades. Why would he? But that's precisely what he thought about his friends. "Sorry, Ed. I didn't think Greed would use that technique on you…" Ed shakes his head.

"Mm-mmm. It's okay. It's Greed I have a bone to pick with, not you." Ed looks up at the other man. "What's your name, stranger?"

"I am Fai D. Fluorite." He answers. "And who might you be?" He asks with a smile.

"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed replies. "But feel free to call me Ed."

Fai looks to Ling. "I'm Ling Yao of the Yao clan and the 12th heir to the throne of Xing." Ling bows to Fai.

"Enough pleasantries…" A gruff voice booms. Envy bolts from the shadows and snags Fai by the shoulders. With an arm formed into a blade, he holds it to Fai's throat.

"Envy!" Ling and Ed shout in unison. Ed forces his arms to move and he pulls himself up on his elbows. His legs are still not functional, and his arms still feel heavy. "Let him go, he doesn't have anything to do with whatever is going on!" Envy laughs a sadistic laugh. Ed starts to wonder if he's wrong, but figures that the answer will become clear in a second.

"'Doesn't have anything to do with it'?" Envy repeats. He laughs again. Ed expects Fai to struggle against Envy's grasp. That's what any normal person in his situation would do. But the stranger just stands there… Was he still smiling?! _What's the deal? Why is this guy smiling? He's a hostage!_ "This man is a magician. He has more power than you, pipsqueak!"

Ed chokes on the insult, a vein all but cracking from his temple. "Don't call me short, dammit!" He snaps.

"If this man is really more powerful than Ed, then why do you need Ed and me for?" Ling asks Envy. Ling is stalling. That's pretty evident. And Ed knows why. Ling needs Greed to surface. If he does, they might just have a chance fighting Envy. Not only that, but if Father needed Ling over Greed, then it'd be killing two birds with one stone. "You said he's a magician, what does that mean?"

Envy cocks an eyebrow. "Are you deaf? He uses magic."

"_Greed?! We need you! Right now!_" Ling calls for Greed. He's rewarded with silence. Ling gives a meaningful look to Ed. Fai picks up on the situation immediately.

Fai looks to Ling. Without saying anything, Fai can tell that Ling has something up his sleeve, somehow. Fai looks over his shoulder at Envy. "Hm?"

"Interesting…" Fai begins. "So you know that I'm a magician, do you? I guess I've been discovered. But I am curious, what else do you think you know about me?" Envy gives Fai a very confused look. "I mean, how would you know anything about me? I haven't ever met you in any of the dimensions I've traveled to." Fai can use this to his advantage, besides buying time for the Prince. He can find out just how much is known about him from this Envy.

Ling helps Ed to his now functional knees. Everything from his shins down was still numb. _Ling can't reach Greed… Even though it kills me to even consider it, we need Greed to take control of Ling's body. At least then, Ling would be safe and a homunculus would be able to take Envy on._ Ed looks at Fai in Envy's arms. _Fai is trying to stall Envy for us. But, knowing Envy, we won't have much time. _

Envy's cocky attitude returns, his evil grin reappearing. "I know all sorts of things about you, _Fai_…" Envy begins. Fai is caught a bit off guard. _Such emphasis on my name… Why? Don't tell me this fiend knows!_ Fai's beautiful smile fades. "I know that you've actually lived 5 times longer than me, maybe even Father himself. I know about the king, and what he did. And what you did."

Fai's passive composure cracks, for the first time in forever. He scowls. "Impossible."

Envy laughs, loving the magician's reaction. It makes Ed on edge. Even Ling's mouth is agape. _Fai's really that old?_ Ed wonders. _He looks to be at least 2o years old! And why'd his whole composure change when Envy mentioned a king?_

"I also know that you went to the dimensional witch because you're running away… from your past." Envy leans forward, so close to Fai that his lips tickle Fai's ear. "I also know about Fai… and your… misfortune…"

Fai's scowl broadens and his eyes widen. Fai bites his lip, scoffing. His face is tilted downward, so the dim light just falls over his face, his bangs shadowing his eyes. A wide smile forms on Fai's face, making him look almost delirious. "It looks as though someone did their homework…" Fai replies, laughing a little. Ed and Ling exchange confused glances before looking at Fai and Envy. "That's fortunate…" A scary frown appears. "I can stop this from getting any further right here and now!" A glowing, purple ribbon of Fai's magic shoots from his left hand and at the homunculus. Fai's magic appears as foreign writings and markings. In one swift move, Envy's bladed arm is severed and on the floor, starting to vanish into black dust.

"What was that?!" Ed cried. Envy keels over and cries out in agony. As soon as his flesh begins to regenerate, he turns to Fai with an angry look. The magician simply glares at Envy, a look of total disgust upon his face. This was a side of Fai that he'd hoped never would appear. A side no one has ever seen. But even Fai has a limit to the amount of torment and ridicule that he'll allow. Envy growls at him.

"Damn human! Don't you look at me like that!" Envy's body begins to bulge and expand. "You have your tricks. Now I'll show you mine!"

Fai gasps slightly, watching as Envy begins to tower over him, morphing into a monster beyond Fai's comprehension. "Fai! Run!" Ed shouts, staggering to his feet with Ling's aid. Knowing how strong and destructive Envy's true form is, he needs to try to help Fai escape. "You're no match for him! Not like that!"

Suddenly, Fai points at Envy and powers up his magic. The Transmutation circle under their feet begins to glow brightly. A long strand of Fai's magic swirls around Envy as he continues to transform. Fai opens his hands and lifts them in the air. "I've had enough of you!" Ed can't believe his eyes… Fai's ability was so great, it scared him. And this man seemed to have two separate personalities. The nice man they'd met, and this furious beast right here… "Jump in!" Fai tells them.

"Huh?" Ed and Ling ask in unison.

Fai seems so determined and focused. He gives Ed and Ling a pleading look. "I'm sending him back the way he came! If you hop in, I can send you all back at once!" Ed and Ling look at each other in disbelief. Was it really that simple? That whatever was happening to them can be solved just like that? But wait, what did Fai mean by "send you all back"? Did they do somewhere?! Without them even realizing it? "Hurry!" Fai snaps. Ed scoffs to himself and snags Ling's arm.

"Let's go!"

Ling nods. "Okay."

Envy watches as the two walk towards the circle. "NO!" A huge tail protrudes from him and smacks Ed and Ling. Fai chokes in disbelief, but can't stop his magic from climbing to its peak. "I won't allow you to escape!" Ed and Ling hit a metal wall with a loud pinging noise. Both of them fall to the floor in a heap, crying out.

"Ed! Ling!" Fai shouts. Just as the words escaped his mouth, the magic burst. The purple strands grapple Envy and drag him into the circle. And…

SHOOM!

Just like that, Envy was gone…

Vic gasps, hearing a clap of thunder. He spins on his heel towards the dark clouds. That loud boom had admittedly taken him by surprise, making him shudder. He sets the amp down from the rack he'd been helping move and takes a step forward. _Something's wrong over there…_ It was in walking distance to the center. He hesitantly looks around before sprinting off towards the warehouse district of the city a few blocks away. Johnny, another notorious voice actor also attending the con catches Vic running from the corner of his eye. "Vic?!" Todd pokes his head out from around the corner of the trailer. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Johnny rubs his head full of thick black hair, sighing in frustration. "What the Hell, man…"

Todd leaves the trailer, shaking his head. "I'll go get him." And with that, Todd chases after Vic towards the warehouse district of the city. The sky is growing dark and the wind is picking up when Todd catches up to Vic. Coming from behind, Todd quickly grabs Vic's shoulder and jerks him to a stop. "Vic. Seriously, what gives, man?" Vic turns to Todd and is still breathing hard from sprinting such a long way. "You totally bailed on Johnny-."

"Whatever is wrong is happening just over there." Vic explains, sounding almost panicked. This was a very surprising part of Vic that rarely ever came to surface. When fans see him, they usually see him as cool, calm, and collected. But it's just proof that Vic is human. He still has times where he is flustered or deeply concerned. "I need to see what it is." Todd sighs.

"Oh, come on." Todd tells him. "What if it turns out to be nothing?" Vic cocks an eyebrow. "What if- What if there's nothing there?" Vic thinks about it before shrugging.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." He says, giving Todd a playful slap in the arm. He sprints off again. Todd, still baffled by Vic's answer, sighs again and groans in frustration.

"Dammit, Vic." He says, chasing after him.

The fog clears and Ling coughs a bit as his broken bones begin to merge back into place. He can feel the parts of his ribcage moving under his skin, snapping back to where the go. That was good to know. Even though Greed wasn't in control, Ling still had his healing abilities. He looks over at Ed, in a heap. In the absence of light, he could barely make out the heap which was Ed on the floor. Fai falls to his hands and knees, exhausted. That much magic ability wouldn't have taken so much out of him in Celes, or any other place for that matter. But, just now, it was as though he had to force himself to use it. He turns to look over his shoulder. "Are you two okay?" He asks. He shuffles over to Ling. "That was a nasty hit…"

Ling laughs. "I'm perfectly fine. Not a scratch on me."

Fai looks puzzled. "But that was a great impact. I could have sworn you would at least have some broken ribs of worse." Then there's coughing. They both look to Ed. He's struggling to even get up.

"I don't feel so good…" Ed tells them, sluggishly. "Where's… Envy?"

Fai smiles. "I was able to force whatever gate was used to send us to this dimension open, and send him back the way he came." Fai grabs Ed's hand and pulls him to his feet. Ed stumbles forward, onto Fai. Something sharp stabs into Fai's tunic, tearing it and barely missing his stomach. Fai gasps. "What was that?" He asks, his face now concerned. Fai brings a hand to Ed's back. "Sorry about this." He runs his right hand down Ed's back until it hits something sticking out from his back. Ed hisses in pain.

"Ow!"

Fai pulls Ling to his feet. "We need to get him out in the light! I think there's something in his back!" Ling and Fai both carry Ed towards the door. The door swings open and light floods the entrance, hurting their eyes as they step out into the open space. A side walk it looks like. Fai feels something thick, and warm running down his pant leg. He looks down to see that his whole right pant leg is covered in dark red blood. "He's bleeding!" They quickly set Ed down on the sidewalk. Now being able to see Ed, they can clearly see a huge wedge of metal going through his back and out his stomach.

"Is it… bad?" Ed asks, his words almost sounding drunk. Ling covers Ed's mouth.

"Don't talk!" Ling tells Ed. Fai has no idea what to do. "We can't pull the metal out, he'll bleed to death." Ling sees the headdress on Fai. He points to it. "Tear off that scarf on your head dress. We'll use it to try and stop the bleeding."

Without hesitation, he tears the scarf from it place on his headpiece. "Here." Fai hands it to Ling. Ling presses it to the wound and applies his body weight to try and put some pressure on it. He ties it around Ed's torso.

"It won't do much for him." Ling tells Fai. Fai nods.

"We need a doctor." Fai agrees. Suddenly, down the alley came footsteps, making Fai and Ling shudder. Two men come running down the alleyway towards them. _Who could that be? Their timing is too convenient!_ No warning at all, Ling was rushing at the men before Fai can realize it. Fai hurries to his feet. "Wait!" Ling doesn't stop. He slams the shorter man with black hair into a few garbage cans on the side of the alley. He then grabs the other one by his throat and slams him to the ground, his green eyes wide in shock. "Stop!" Fai shouts at Ling. "They weren't going to attack us!"

"We were only coming over to see if something was wrong…"The man collapsed in the pile of aluminum trash cans wheezes. Making eye contact with Fai, he points to himself. "I'm Todd. That's Vic." Fai looks at Vic, still in Ling's choke hold. He looks him in the eye. Something clicks in Fai's mind… something important.

Fai wastes no time. "We're not from this dimension… and our friend is badly injured. We need your help!"

Somehow, Vic had his suspicion that he and Todd just got into something bigger than themselves…

End of Chapter 2

Hey, Kaoru Takaida here! So my deepest apologies to any of the readers I had disappointed at first. I'm very sorry. I promise that I'll release the next chapter within a week or so. So please stay tuned. Also, it would be awesome if you review to this question: "How did you find out about Convention Conflict?" Did you hear about it from a friend? Was it recommended? It'd be very great to know. Until the next chapter! Love you all!


End file.
